Fly ash and cinders are by-products of combustion. Fly ash and cinders can be separated into specific particle sizes. Revolutionary Plastics, LLC is a supplier of fly ash and cinders having specific particles sizes and the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 7,879,939 (Prince et al.), which is incorporated by reference as if fully rewritten herein.
Prince et al. discloses preparation of fully formulated thermoplastic compounds, such as identified in Table 1, in which the fly ash and/or cinders component constitutes 1-40 weight percent of the compound for a foamed article and in which the fly ash and/or cinders component can constitute 1-70 weight percent of the compound for an un-foamed article.